


The Elven Princess

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Loving Credence [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fairy Tale Style, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender misunderstanding, Kind Percival, M/M, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, fairy Credence, princess credence, satyr percival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 14:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16389608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Percival, a satyr, living in his forest, one day meets a young princess of the elven kind. He falls for her head over heals and is heartbroken, when she tells him, she is to be wed the same day.





	The Elven Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the remaining ideas of the oneshot-challenge I started some months ago... I really wanted to write it so now the time has come ;) The topic was "faery", but I prefer the elven kind, so... close enough, I guess. Second topic, which I always wanted to include into a story is gender swap or gender misconceptions...  
> And of course I read lots of satyr Percival stories and wanted to write my own.
> 
> The alpha/omega dynamics in my story only exist for the elven kind. 
> 
> For the feeling, listen to “Stellamara - Kyrie Eleison”. It helped me write it ;)

It was the soft ring of distant bells which made Percival stop his walk and look up. He let his eyes wander. Somehow the forest had changed. He couldn’t even explain why, but without seeing something special, it felt odd all of the sudden.

Low voices singing from afar gave away the second hint. Percival followed them, while he realised that the forest looked even richer. The colours much more vibrant.

The singing and the sound of bells led him closer, until he came across some people of the elven folk, who were passing by. Being a satyr, he had never seen an elf before, but when he caught a glimpse of the elven princess in their middle, walking by slowly, his heart stopped a beat. She was utterly beautiful. The most precious creature he had ever seen. When she passed him by, her gaze touched him like a feather and made him blush, even though it didn’t last a second. Soft skin, bright as the moonlight. Dark black hair, falling over her shoulders in elegant waves. Her eyelashes were so long, they touched her rosy cheeks when she closed her eyes. Her lips looked so soft and delicate, just like rose petals. She was wearing flowing garments of some soft, transparent fabric, which barely hid her slender figure. It was like some sort of beautiful dream.

Percival urged forwards. He wanted to touch her and didn’t even think about his actions.

Guards stepped into his way before he could lay a hand on her and he frowned and took a step back, while his eyes still fixated her.

She left, with her cortege swarming around her.

Percival followed at a distance. They led him across the borders of his own territory, they have been passing through, and into an area he barely knew.

When he stood in front of a huge building (it looked pretty much like a castle), he knew, he shouldn’t be there.

He couldn’t care less.

The moment he had seen this beauty passing by, he had known he had to make her his.

So, he managed to enter the castle through a hidden door nobody stood guard at and after some fruitless attempts he finally found the room of the princess.

By opening the door, he startled her, but because he didn’t want her to call for the guards, he put a finger onto his lips and she stayed silent – much to his surprise. Wide-eyed she looked at him. 

“What are you doing here?”, she asked in a whisper, “You’re not supposed to be here.” She clearly looked like she expected him to kidnap her right away.

He was yearning for her, but he didn’t intend to force her. He wanted to convince her, which would be much more pleasing in the end. First, he had to introduce himself. He gave her a gentle smile. “Please, don’t be afraid, pretty one. My name is Percival”, he said in a very polite manner and bowed down, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“P-pleasure to meet you, too”, she said in a whisper, blushing at his little bow. The colour on her cheeks made her look even more beautiful. But the slightly trembling shoulders gave away the fear that rose in her chest. He was an intruder and she clearly felt painfully vulnerable now.

Poor thing. Percival wanted to soothe her frightened heart. “What may I call you?”, he asked softly.

She frowned and mumbled “Credence”, while she came closer. “You must go now”, she insisted, with the clear intend to shoo him away.

But Percival used the closeness to his advantage, grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her closer. “Of course, princess”, he agreed, “But I wish to take you with me.”

“You can’t”, the elven maiden said, blushing even deeper and trying to get away, but he held her tightly.

“Why not, love?”, Percival purred and inhaled her scent deeply. It was sweet, airy, like fresh grass, clear water and thousands of flowers in their bloom. It was an alluring, enticing scent. He fell for her even more.

“Because I am to be wed today”, the elf told him, and these words managed to kill the mood.

For a moment Percival forgot to hold on to her. She wound her wrists out of his grip and took one step back.

Percival frowned. “Do you love the guy?”, he asked.

The pretty thing seemed baffled for a moment before she shook her head.

“Why do you marry him, then?”, Percival asked, trying to stay calm and polite as for not to frighten her off, when at the same time he wanted to grab her and steal her right away.

“Because my father told me to”, she whispered.

“Well, I will tell you otherwise, Credence”, Percival said. He came closer again. He moved so fast, she didn’t have the time to shy away and leaned down to kiss her. Her piercing shriek was stifled by his lips, as he pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. The princess’ lips were soft and sweet. He licked over the sensitive skin to savour the flavour. She gasped, and Percival felt a pull in his gut rise and get stronger. “I’ve never met someone like you”, he murmured close to her lips. Her cheeks beamed in a bright red and he wanted to lick over them. Lick over every inch of her beautiful ivory skin.

She tried to push him away again. “Please, leave”, she insisted weakly.

“I will, if you come with me, princess”, he retorted and started to kiss her cheeks, her throat and her collarbone, while he pressed her closer.

“I am… not a princess”, she said, gasping and wriggling in his arms.

“What are you, then?”, Percival murmured, while his hands found a way through all the thin layers of transparent fabric. He touched her bare ass, which was well-shaped and soft. Percival’s hands began kneading it.  

Credence tried to give an answer to the question. “I.. I… Stop that!”, she said, distracted by the hands.

“I can’t”, Percival declared, truly enjoying the chance he got, “It’s too tempting.” And he started to remove all the layers, to get her naked. Maybe an elf wasn’t used to it, but Percival was a satyr. And satyrs took the mate they wanted without hesitation. That’s how true love was expressed best, they believed.

“P-Percival”, the maiden said, reaching for his hands to stop him but his grip only got tighter. “I t-told you to stop!”

“Why?”, Percival purred, while he continued undressing her. The upper layer of her transparent dress already fell to the floor and his hands were searching for a way to get her naked faster. All the while he showered her with kisses and enjoyed the heavy blush on her cheeks.

“Be-because I will marry someone else today!”, she insisted, but Percival didn’t want to hear that. He silenced her with another kiss, which left her breathless.

“You should be grateful then”, Percival coaxed, “You will have a comparison.”

“I beg you!”, she whined and now she sounded truly desperate.

Percival wanted her. But he didn’t want to scare her. So, he calmed the beast, which roared inside his chest, greedy and fiercely… and instead tried his best to appear charming and romantically minded. “Choose me, Credence”, he purred into her ear and his fingers wandered over her white, soft skin. From the back, which was already naked, down to her ass and up again. He tried to open the knot, which held her undergarment in place and still covered her front.

“I won’t”, she refused and made a move to step away. “You’re a satyr.”

“Which means…?”, Percival asked, while he pulled her back, still busy with the knot.

“You are good at seducing… but right after, you leave the victims to live in shame”, she said timidly.

Percival finally untied the knot. The undergarments fell to the ground. She was naked now. “I would never do such a thing, I…”, Percival insisted, but then he stopped in surprise. He couldn’t stop staring. Elven princesses weren’t supposed to have cocks, he thought. He never heard of something similar.

“You…” He cleared his throat. “You’re a boy”, he stated and finally let go of him.

The young man took a step back and picked up the fabric, to cover his body. “I never told you otherwise”, he whispered.

“Even though…”, Percival mumbled, because he didn’t understand. “You are going to be wed to a man?”, he asked.

The young thing nodded. “Yes”, he said softly, while getting dressed again. He still was blushing heavily.

“How?”, Percival asked bemused.

“I am an omega”, Credence answered in a low voice. “It is only natural for omegas to be wed to a strong alpha who can protect them.” He didn’t look Percival in the eyes, as if he was embarrassed. Of course, he would be, Percival thought with sudden guilt running down his spine. After all, the satyr really did force himself onto this pretty boy.

Percival didn’t know about the alpha or omega the boy was talking about. He hasn’t been in contact with elven folk until now. He didn’t know any of their habits… But he realised, he wanted to own this creature nevertheless. It was the smell, he figured. The alluring scent this boy sent out. Or maybe his delicate appearance? He was pretty. Pretty for a girl but even more pretty considered he was male.

“Let me have you”, he said with a hoarse voice, as soon as his surprise was overpowered by a new wave of desire. Percival stepped closer again. Gender never bothered him anyway. He couldn’t care less.

Credence looked up in shock.

“No!”, he said, taking a step back and shaking his head. “Leave now, or else…!”

“Or else?”, Percival said with a low chuckle and followed him. “Pretty thing”, he cooed, “Pretty Credence. Let me have you just once. I will be kind to you. I will make you feel good, I promise.”

Credence shook his head again, but he didn’t say anything anymore.

It wasn’t necessary.

Because a moment later, guards opened the doors to escort Credence to the groom and found the satyr red-handed. They rushed in, captured Percival before he could react and dragged him out.

 

*

 

Hours later, Percival still sat in the dungeon. He wondered for how long they wanted to keep him there. They could as well just release him into the wild again. Credence was married by now, this was for sure. He was the treasure Percival entered the castle for. Without him, Percival didn’t have a reason to stay.

The stones were cold and the cell dark as night. A small window was cased into the blunt wall. The bright moonlight projected a small strip of light onto the floor. It was enough to see his hooves and the black fur around his ankles, interspersed with some silver strands.

A sound from the other side of the wooden door made him rise his head curiously.

Then, there was a soft knock.

Percival wondered whether someone expected him to say: “enter”. It seemed absurd, given the fact, that he couldn’t open the door, even if he wanted.

The rattle of a bundle of keys resounded in the dungeon, before one key unlocked the door and it swung open.

Much to Percival’s surprise, Credence was standing on the other side of the door – one hand holding up a candle, the other clutching at the bundle of keys.

“Good evening, princess”, Percival said, after a moment of silence.

Credence frowned. “Stop calling me that”, he answered softly. He took a step forward, as if to keep Percival company. The satyr didn’t understand the reason of the sudden appearance, but he was too distracted by Credence himself to question it. The sweet smell still lingered on the delicate young man, his hair was flowing in a non-existing breeze and his long lashes framed those big eyes beautifully. It pleased him. His hunger awoke again.

However, something felt wrong.

“Not married, yet?”, he asked with a slightly mocking tone, seemingly even minded. He looked away – to the silvery light of the moon, shining through the small window.

“I… I am”, Credence whispered. His voice trembled. It suddenly sounded much more vulnerable.

Percival lifted his head up again. “Then… shouldn’t you be lying next to that guy happily?”

Credence gulped visibly. “I was”, he said timidly and now his shoulders were shaking as well, while his eyes filled with tears. “Lying there, I mean… But not happily.”

Percival frowned. He didn’t dare giving an answer. After all, he didn’t know what to say. ‘ _I would have been a better choice’_? Could he really claim that? He was greedy, after all, he knew that much. A satyr. He remembered Credence’s words from earlier. _‘You are good at seducing… but right after, you leave the victims to live in shame.’_ It wasn’t a lie. It was in a satyr’s nature to seduce, after all - and not to stay monogamic.

He sighed, leaned his head against the wall and watched Credence come undone in front of him. The pretty thing cried his eyes out.

He shivered, sobbed and seemed unable to calm down.

“Why did you come here, flower?”, Percival asked. His voice was warm and had a soothing tone – not, because he wanted to comfort an unhappily married boy, but because he wanted to escape this depressing atmosphere. He liked Credence better, when the boy was joyful or even slightly furious. His sadness, on the other hand, was off-putting.

“Be-because”, Credence managed to say between hiccups, “Because you have been kind.”

His cheeks got red, as soon as he said that, and he tried his best to avoid Percival’s surprised gaze.

 _‘Kind’_ wasn’t the word he had expected. It wasn’t the word he would’ve used to describe the moment they had shared some hours ago. But if, compared to other experiences, this was to be seen as a ‘ _kind_ ’ behaviour, this could only mean… A sudden sympathy blossomed warmly in Percival’s chest, paired with egoistic hope.

 “And your…”, Percival cleared his throat, “your husband… isn’t?”, he asked because he had to get that clear.

Credence bit his lower lip and shook his head.

Percival felt his hope rising. He reached out for Credence, in a silent invitation to come closer. “What did he do to you, precious?”, he asked tenderly, choosing his words extra carefully. He felt the new chance appearing.

Credence sniffed, as if to strengthen the compassion Percival felt, and came a little closer. “I can’t tell you”, he whispered. But he grabbed Percival’s hand and let the satyr pull him closer in a gentle movement, until he was standing in front of him. Percival looked up into the pretty face. Credence’s eyes were red now from all the crying and his lower lip bled a little. In the dim light of the candle the satyr saw something else.

“Did he do that to you?”, he asked softly.

Credence looked away quickly, as if being caught. He nodded.

One of his cheeks was not only red but developed a darker shade. Right under the eye, there was a bruise, clearly visible at close range.

“Sweet thing”, Percival purred and dragged Credence down, until he stumbled and mostly fell on Percival. The satyr caught him, before he could hurt himself and when Credence realised, what had happened, he was already sitting on top of Percival’s lap.

“Hush, princess”, Percival said before the elf could even think about struggling. He inhaled Credence’s scent deeply. It was addicting, intoxicating and heady. His mind nearly got lost in it.

“We-we shouldn’t be doing this”, Credence said, aware of their proximity and finally courageous enough to speak his mind. He tried to sound composed, while behind the façade Percival could clearly spot the insecurity.

“You shouldn’t have come here if you didn’t want this to happen”, Percival replied. He snuggled closer and inhaled the enticing scent again.

The elf squirmed in his lap, seeming uncomfortable in this position.

“Is everything alright, dear?”, Percival asked innocently, as if hugging in this position, with only some fabric between them, was a normal thing to do for two strangers. He used his arms around Credence’s waist to pull him closer. He enjoyed the way they rubbed against each other in the most sensitive areas… maybe too much.

“L-let me go”, the young one demanded breathlessly.

Percival chuckled. Credence seemed torn, as if he realized that he went out of the frying pan straight into the fire.

“I am not doing anything”, the satyr claimed.

“That’s not true”, Credence hissed, “You… you hold me captive!”  It earned him another chuckle.

“I believe, ‘ _You’re captivating’_ is what you wanted to say”, Percival said charmingly.

“It is not!”

“Poor thing”, Percival answered, “You can’t accuse me of taking advantage, when it is you, who entered my cell by free will. What was it, that you hoped to find in here?”

The elf fell silent. The colour in his cheeks grew even darker. He avoided Percival’s gaze and seemed close to tears again.

“Show me”, he said, so softly, Percival wasn’t sure, he understood correctly.

“Excuse me?”, the satyr asked.

“Show me, how it can feel”, Credence demanded bashfully.

Percival felt the urge to smile triumphantly, but at the same time he was too overwhelmed by those words. The surprise must have been visible, because Credence frowned at him.

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?”, he asked.

That question brought Percival to his senses again. He nodded. “Sure”, he answered, pretending to be more nonchalant than he felt. Something inside him was disappointed. He was used to the hunt. He didn’t remember prey falling right into his arms and asking him to take advantage.

“What’s the matter?”, Credence asked after some seconds of silence. “Do you back down now?”

Percival swallowed at nothing and then forced a confident smile onto his face. “You’re sure, you’re ready for something like that?”

Credence nodded. “It can’t be worse than ‘ _that_ ’, can it?”, he asked in a whisper, resigning.

Percival felt his chest growing tight. This wasn’t the situation from his daydreams. This was much more depressing.

“My dear dove”, he murmured, and his fingers stroke the porcelain skin softly. “This is not how it works.”

“How does it work, then?”, Credence asked stubbornly. It sounded desperate.

“It shouldn’t happen out of pity. But out of desire and passion. A certain amount of affection as well.”

“So, you do reject me now?”, the elf asked hysterically.

Percival shook his head. “What is it, that I could do now, but only hurt you more?”

“You could fuck me, for goddess’ sake”, Credence whined, and tears formed in his eyes again. His fist hit Percival against the chest, but it was a weak strike, more desperation than strength. Credence sobbed and shook his head. “You truly wanted me, I felt it”, he whispered. “And you were right”, he added bitterly, “It was the perfect comparison.”

“Princess”, Percival sighted and pulled the crying elf into a comforting hug. There was nothing else he could do. The boy wouldn’t leave until his heart found some peace. “You remember the last time they spotted me, right?” He lazily petted the boys head. “What would they do if they found you here, I wonder?”

Credence sniffed and after a moment he cleared his throat. “I want to escape”, he murmured.

Silence followed his words and Percival realized, he hasn’t been the only one the elves held captive

Then, after a while, Percival asked: “You’re serious?”

He saw Credence nod in the dim light of the candle.

“And were do you want to go?”, Percival wanted to know.

The elf shrugged. “I don’t care”, he said apathetically.

“How do you intend to flee, then?”, Percival asked patiently.

Credences face went red again. “With you”, he answered, as if this was the only acceptable option.

“No guards in our way?”, Percival asked, rising a brow. The promise of a soon freedom pleased him.

Credence shook his head. “The marriage happened, everyone is fast asleep. There are only some men standing on guard.”

Percival nodded. He still was unsure about the unexpected prize in his arms, but the prospect of freedom lured him inevitably.


End file.
